Arcoíris del Corazón
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: AU Una tarde lluviosa asecha la ciudad y Ulquiorra se encuentra extrañamente ansioso. Los matices grises del cielo nublado lo abruman, el golpeteo de la lluvia lo ensordece y todo porque esa mujer no está con él. Pero no es necesario que vaya por ella, no es como si no fuera a regresar y cuando lo hiciera probablemente un arcoíris surcaría lo alto.


**Hola ha pasado tiempo desde que me pase por aquí, jejeje. Ya sé lo que están diciendo "Qué pasa con esta loca, aparece luego de un mes y no en la continuación de **_Cuando madures__**" **_**ciertamente he querido subir el siguiente capi, pero estoy teniendo problemas para hacerlo, se me ha ido la inspiración, además casi no tengo tiempo por la preparatoria, puesto que quede en el turno de la tarde. Pero no se preocupen hare todo lo posible para subir el 2do cap lo más pronto posible.**

**Ahora sí, señores y señoritas, les dejo para que disfruten del One-shot.**

**AU **_Una tarde lluviosa asecha la ciudad y Ulquiorra se encuentra extrañamente ansioso. Los matices grises del cielo nublado lo abruman, el golpeteo de la lluvia lo ensordece y todo porque esa mujer no está con él. Pero no es necesario que vaya por ella, no es como si no fuera a regresar y cuando lo hiciera probablemente un arcoíris surcaría lo alto._

**La apariencia de los personajes es la actual. Perdón si hay Occ y horrorgrafia o sea mala ortografía.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach, como ya saben, no es mio es de un troll de marte hijo de su mamá que no ha sacado a Ichi de su p***ta jaula y tampoco ha revivido a Ulquiorra-sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

_**Arcoíris del Corazón **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban a mediados de noviembre, daba igual el día. Total estaba igual de frio que ayer y el día antes de ayer, el cielo de la pequeña ciudad de Karakura estaba cubierto de una densa capa de nubes grises que no dejaban de soltar su húmeda y fría carga. Había empezado a llover hacia una hora y desde entonces él había estado sentado frente al vitral de la casa, sus ojos grandes y del color de dos hermosas esmeraldas, miraban fijamente hacia afuera, su cabello negro revuelto y con un mechón bifurcado sobre la nariz, aun seguía algo húmedo, después de todo luego de que empezara la tormenta había tenido que cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa. No era muy grande lo suficiente para estar cómodo, los muebles era de colores claros y daban una sensación hogareña, el televisor estaba encendido y una película de época adornaba su pantalla. Pero sus oídos no podían escuchar los diálogos de los actores, solo oía el golpeteo de las gotas contra toda superficie de afuera. Por algún motivo se encontraba ansioso, lo cual le resultaba irónico puesto que no había una razón válida para estarlo, la lluvia no era gran cosa, el canal del clima había dicho que duraría unas cuantas horas y tampoco era como si tuviese algo que hacer, después de todo hoy era su día libre en la empresa, no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie y menos una cita con algún accionista, así que no era eso. Levantó una mano, la cual apenas podía verse por la gran manga de su holgado suéter café y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la pijama puesta, se cubrió la boca para soltar un bostezo, realmente no ganaba nada sintiendo esa ansiedad, pero no podía evitarlo; los días lluviosos solían recordarle lo gris y monótona que era su vida, la carente luz que llegaba a él cuando solo le importaba el trabajo y el mutismo de su mundo de sombras y títeres, cuando **ella **aun no aparecía.

Sí algunas vez llegaran a preguntarle si temía a algo, el respondería que a nada, él era Ulquiorra Cifer, por Dios no le temía a nada ni al mismo demonio siquiera, pero si preguntaras si le temía a alguien, te contestaría que a **ella** y solamente a ella. Sólo esa mujer podía tanto calmarlo como volverlo loco, sólo ella podía darle color a su mundo y un significado a su vida. Sólo ella podía enseñarle la respuesta de las más triviales preguntas y sólo ella podía convertirse en su corazón. Solamente Inoue Orihime era capaz de atemorizarlo.

Él solía rondar con una conciencia helada y vacía el límite de la desolación, no le importaba la gente apenas si tenía amigos, o más bien personas que le llamaban a sí, porque él no necesitaba eso, era suficiente con saber que su existencia tenía un fin, porque realmente no eran necesarios todos esos sentimientos de los que el solía desconocer la sensación. Su actitud taciturna e indolente, había amedrentado a toda aquella persona que quisiera acercarse a él. Excepto a ella, no sabía si simplemente era tonta o estaba loca como para querer relacionarse con él. Pero lo que si podía asegurar era que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberla encontrado aquella primavera, la mujer de grandes y redondos ojos castaños, cabello largo y de un peculiar tono naranja, dotada de un hermoso cuerpo y carácter amable le había caído, literalmente, del cielo. En un día cualquiera de su grisáceo mundo, por obra de Dios o del destino había tenido que desviarse de su camino por un accidente vial, tomando así ese día una ruta por el parque. Se había detenido al ver algo en el suelo, una bufanda, pensó en pasarla de largo pero un ruido le llamo la atención, levantó la vista solo para ver como una mota blanca caía aturdida al suelo. Sólo era un gato, iba a emprender de nuevo el paso cuando otro ruido se escucho, pensó entonces que se trataba de otro felino. Pero no era así, ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de una chica, extraña a su parecer, había caído sobre él. Se trataba de ella, que había querido ayudar a ese gato a bajar y todo le salió por patas. De esa forma absurda se habían conocido y luego se habían vuelto a ver cuando ella entro a su oficina por un trabajo de repartición. Entonces no sabía que ella se convertiría en su mundo.

Y he ahí la respuesta a su ansiedad, no era devoto a demostrar amor todo el tiempo, pero si había momentos en los que hasta el "insensible Ulquiorra" sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tener a esa mujer a su lado, solo para ver que todo lo que era ahora no era un sueño, que al abrir los ojos al día siguiente no despertaría en ese mundo de sombras y títeres. Era porque simplemente los días lluviosos lo abrumaban con la duda de si todo era una ilusión o no.

Recargó la espalda contra el respaldo de mullido sofá, por un segundo se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de ir por ella a su trabajo y arrastrarla consigo si era necesario, solo para deshacerse de ese desagradable sentimiento. Pero no era necesario hacerlo, no era como si no fuera a regresar, aunque si ese no fuera el caso y ella no regresara ¿Qué haría él? Se preguntó.

−Morir, supongo- musitó para sí mismo.

Si, si Inoue Orihime no regresara jamás, si dejara de existir en ese mundo, el ya no tendría un fin para su existencia, un propósito para seguir viviendo una vida en la que ella ya no estaría, porque no tendría caso regresar a un mundo gris y lluvioso cuando un arcoíris había marcado permanentemente su corazón. Porque simplemente ya nada tendría sentido sin esa extraña mujer a la que amaba y que le había enseñado el significado de lo alguna vez negó su existencia, el corazón.

Volvió a bostezar y decidió levantarse del sillón, si seguía sentado nuevamente pensaría en tonterías. Se rascó la cabeza y camino lentamente hasta la cocina, se haría un café. Encendió la cafetera y fue a la despensa para tomar un pan dulce, de esos que la pelinaranja compraba a menudo en una panadería en la que solía trabajar cuando estaba en el instituto. Tomó una taza y sirvió el líquido negro que humeaba, le quemó un poco la garganta, pero no le importo. Dio uno, dos, tres mordiscos al pan y se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la barra. Estiró la mano derecha para tomar nuevamente la taza y por unos segundos miró fijamente el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón, curiosa ironía según él, esa pequeña cosa era la única que demostraba ante la ley que la mujer le pertenecía, aunque con o sin ella, le hubiera demostrado a cualquiera, sin importar quien fuese, que Inoue Orihime solo era de él. Pero debía admitir que le agradaba ver la descompostura en los rostros de los lobos hambrientos que rondaba a la ojicastaña cuando descubrían el detalle de que ella era su esposa. Aunque no llevara su apellido, porque ella así lo quiso, Orihime era su mujer. Terminó el pan y el café, llevó la taza al fregadero y regresó a la sala, no sabía qué hora era y la lluvia no lo dejaría adivinar, apagó el televisor y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Colocó sus antebrazos sobre su frente y cerró los ojos tal vez si dormía un poco todo iría más rápido.

La ojicastaña abrió impaciente la puerta de su añorada casa, eran las 6 de la tarde, hacia media hora que había terminado su turno en la biblioteca municipal, donde trabajaba. Estaba empapada y tenia frio, cómo no, solo a ella se le ocurría salir sin paraguas en un día nublado. Se quito el suéter y la bufanda, abandonó sus zapatos y mientras se frotaba los brazos camino hasta la sala. Enarcó las cejas sorprendida de ver a Ulquiorra dormido en el sofá, igualmente notó que aun llevaba su pijama. Sonrió con ternura, se le estaban pegando sus malas mañas de los días libres, puesto que ella en sus días de descanso a menos de que fuera a salir no se quitaba el pijama. Se acercó por detrás del respaldo e inclino la cara hacia él, haciendo que un par de mechones cayeran por su rostro.

−Estoy de vuelta- murmuró en voz baja para no despertarlo.

−Otra vez olvidaste el paraguas ¿no es así mujer?-inquirió con voz ronca el pelinegro abriendo los ojos. Orihime respingó.

−Pensé que estabas dormido- reprochó inflando las mejillas, él extendió una mano hacia ella. Le acomodó un mechón tras la oreja.

−Lo estaba. Mujer estas empapada ¿te has venido a casa sin detenerte a resguardar? Más aun, pudiste llamarme para que fuera por ti- regañó con su voz calmada.

−Lo siento, no quería molestarse ¿sabes? La biblioteca no está muy lejos, no es la gran cosa- aseguró sonriendo de oreja a oreja y disimulando un escalofrió.

−Esta lo suficientemente lejos como para que cojas una pulmonía.

−Te digo que no es la gran cosa, apenas si me mojé- insistió, Ulquiorra rozo su mejilla, estaba fría, Orihime no sabía mentir bien.

−Mujer estas temblando- indicó.

−Es porque corrí- replicó, el ojiesmeralda suspiró, Orihime si que podía ser terca.

−Lo que digas, ve a tomar un baño o te enfermaras- la pelinaranja asintió. Se inclinó un poco más y le rozó ligeramente los labios.

−Ahora vuelvo- dijo antes de desaparecer rumbo al baño. Ulquiorra permaneció recostado, la ansiedad por fin se había ido, miró a la ventana, aun llovía pero ya no le molestaba y es que sólo tenerla cerca de él hacía que olvidara todas las preocupaciones que sentía.

Después de 20 minutos la pelinaranja apareció por la puerta, con una sudadera lo suficientemente larga y grande para parecer un vestido y una pantalonera blanca,

−Ulquiorra tengo frio- susurró temblando, el moreno clavó su mirada serena en ella, no era muy expresivo, pero así era él. Alzó una mano en su dirección incitándola a acercarse más.

−Ven aquí mujer- ordenó. Ella obedeció como un cachorrito, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, enterró la cara en su pecho y el pelinegro se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que ambos estaban recostados en el sofá. La rodeo con sus brazos apretándola contra sí.

−Es cálido- murmuró ella con satisfacción al tener calor- Ulquiorra siempre es cálido, Ulquiorra te amo- sonrió. Él la observó fijamente.

−Tú eres mi corazón- no utilizó un tono meloso ni nada, solo su usual voz. Pues no decía otra cosa que la verdad. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza,

−Lo sé- sonrió ampliamente, el ojiesmeralda la beso. Fue lento y pausado, sin prisa ni

tiempo.

−Tienes los labios fríos- musitó contra su boca

−Lo sé- rió y ella fue quien lo beso esta vez

−Te amo.

−Lo sé- continuaron besándose un rato, hasta que la pelinaranja por fin había entrado en calor.

-Oh, mira Ulquiorra un arcoíris- apuntó el vitral, el moreno miró en esa dirección, aun había nubes y el sol parecía estar despidiéndose aun así un gran y hermoso arcoíris se había formado en el cielo.

Entonces lo supo, no es como si cada día lluvioso se fuera a poner ansioso porque la pelinaranja no fuera a regresar, porque la mujer siempre regresaría a él y cuando lo hiciera probablemente habría un arcoíris. Porque ella era el color y la vida para él, porque ella era un arcoíris del corazón que jamás se iría.

Porque simple y sencillamente amaba a Inoue Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Plis si no dejan comentarios moriré, ok no, pero me encantaría leer sus opiniones.**

**Por cierto pueden pedirme que escriba sobre cualquier pareja, que no se Yaoi o Yuri claro.**

**Bueno Akari se despide, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
